Highschool of the Dungeon
by On Soaring Wings
Summary: When one world ends. Sometimes another begins. Takashi and his group embrace a new life of dungeon crawling with the Hestia Familia. First chapter is just a teaser trailer real story to start later. Feedback welcome/needed. ABANDONED/UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Highschool Of The Dead, and Is It Wrong to Try and Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon are not owned by me, but by their repestive authors. If I did, one would still be going, and the other would hook Bell up with Aiz, and kick that c***blocker Hestia to the curb for a change. But enough about that petty drama. Here's a trailer for what I have in mind.**

* * *

 _(When all hope is gone, and it seems like one world has ended.)_

The half-elf Guild worker Eina sighed pushing up her glasses back onto her nose. "So you encountered a Minotaur, and then Lady Aiz Wallenstein saved you, and that is why you were running here covered in blood?"

The white haired red eyed boy named Bell nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, that makes sense enough." She said pointing her finger over his shoulder. "Now if you don't mind, who are all these people who came after you?" She said pointing at the two young men, four young woman, a little girl, and a small dog.

"Ah... Well you see." Bell said sheepishly.

* * *

 _(Sometimes... Another world begins.)_

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Bell screamed as the minotaur had him cornered. It was too soon. He had to be stronger, become a hero, gain a harem. Like his grandpa always said. He wasn't supposed to die here. On the upper floors of the dungeon, as some low-level nobody.

"HANG ON, WE GOT YOU!" A voice rang from nearby. ***BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!*** came the loud sound of several poping explosions as unknown projectiles made small holes in the beast's back and arms. Slowly the monster began to turn around.

*CLANG!* Only for a loud ring as the blade of a purple-haired woman bounced off the beast's neck. Her eyes widening as she only did a small scratch. She narrowly ducked and flipped out of the way of his suprised swing.

* * *

 _(For the survivors of an Apocalypse.)_

"Okay, if you guys need a place to stay, I guess I can bring you all in." A twin-tailed, barefooted, short, busty goddess said. "However none of you ladies can make a move on my Bell!"

The boys chuckled, and the girls sheepishly remained silent as the tiny canine leapt down trotted up to Hestia, and lifted it's leg to empty it's bladder on her foot. **(*1)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" Hestia screamed already regreting this decision.

* * *

 _(A world of undead...)_

"There's so many." The blonde busty nurse of the group said as they looked at the horde of Them crowding the streets advancing on them slowly. Their broken down Humvee behind them.

"If we're gonna go down." A brown haired boy in a blazer and red shirt said. "We go down swinging!" He declared as the group charged only to be swallowed up by a portal.

* * *

 _(... Is traded for a dungeon of monsters.)_

"I wish I had my guns." The rotund otaku Kohta whined hefting his crossbow.

"We have been over this." Saya. the brainy pinkette huffed hefting up a spear of her own. "Until we find a way to atain ammo and spare parts-" She was cut off by some strange insect-like creatures leaping at her. "Ahh! Get away!"

Only for Rei the brunette to leap in between and swat them away with her own spear. "Focus Saya! You have Hestia's blessing same as the rest of us. Start pulling your weight."

"I pull my weight plenty on this team!" She shot back stabbing her weapon into another insect. "Don't forget who's planning helped get us this far down in the first place."

"Yes... All the way from floor two to floor three." Takashi said his mace smashing another bug to pieces. "You're real hot shit Takashi."

"My point being, we can't just go shooting every problem we find here." Saya said using her spear to impale a bug about to pounce on her, only to spin around and fling it into another one. "You've got a crossbow. Use it!"

"Whatever." Kohta said firing a bolt into the eye of the biggest nastiest looking bug in sight. "He's blinded in the left eye, Saeko!"

"On it!" The sword-weilding purplette said with a wicked smile as she went leaping in, and stabbing her katana into it's body. It's chirps of death music to her ears

"Hey wait a minute." Takashi said looking around after smashing the last giant cricket in arm's reach. "Where'd Bell go?"

Everyone took a quick glance around before a collective 'dammit' shot from their mouths, and they scuried after Takashi to look for their so-called Leader.

* * *

 _(Action)_

"I don't want to fight you." The blonde sword Princess said attempting to walking away. "Please leave." She got not even two steps when Saeko leaped and flipped over her, entering a fighting stance with her Katana.

"But I want to fight you." She said licking her lips.

* * *

 _(Drama)_

"Listen kid." Takashi said sternly. "Bell may trust you, but I don't. Try any funny business, I'll make sure you regret it."

* * *

 _(Romance)_

"I want to be strong enough to fight by her side." Bell whispered as Saeko smiled resting a hand on top of his head and slowly patting it.

"You already are strong. Stronger than most men I knew." She said with a warm comforting smile.

* * *

(And Saya's bitching.)

"You had that goddamn weapon this entire time, and you're only just now giving it to him!" Saya shrieked

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me! She betrayed us, and left us for dead, and you're acting like she did nothing wrong!" Saya yelled stamping her foot.

* * *

"My god, do you have to be so dense regard who does, and doesn't want to get in your pants?!" She groaned.

* * *

 _(Lots and lots of bitching.)_

"Sometimes I feel like the only same person in this city!" She yelled to the heavens in sheer frustration.

 **HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DUNGEON!**

 **Coming soon... Maybe.**

* * *

 **And that about wraps up the teaser of my newest pet project. I can't promise it will be a long story, or a good one. This is just more of a teaser opening. How and if I continue depends on the feedback I get from the readers. So if you have ideas/critiques please send them my way. It's the only way I'll learn.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

1: That wasn't meant to be part of my fetish. I just hate Hestia, and wanted the dog to mess with her.


	2. I'm sorry

**I'm sorry guys... But... I burned out... I thought I could write this, but one thing led to another, and before I knew it, I just ran out of passion for this idea. I'm sorry I let you down, hell I let myself down... I'll share what I managed to write down, and put this story up for adoption. Hopefully someone can salvage this mess into an actual story some day.**

 **Sorry for wasting all your time, and energy.**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool Of The Dead, and Is It Wrong to Try and Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon are not owned by me, but by their repective authors.**

* * *

 _(A Highway in Japan)_

Undead to the front, and back. A broken down car, and several weapons the only things they had for defense against the advancing horde. The group was broken down as one by one they made their way out into the street. They knew their lives were likely going to end here.

"Dammit. There's no way out." The leader among them said. Takashi Kurumo was an average looking boy in red shirt worn under a school uniform. "Kouta, you see anything."

"For the last time, I don't." Kohta Hirano replied. A heavyset boy with glasses. His knowedge of firearms was a critical asset to staying alive in the face of this outbreak of the living dead. "Looks like we have to fight."

"Kohta." The youngest member of the group, Alice said remaining close by his side. A little girl who almost died alongside her father before being rescued by the group of survivors. She had bonded to the young man like a surrogate big brother.

"Don't worry kid. Just stay by me." He said knowing Alice would not run from the only family she likely had left in this ruined world. He didn't mind that fact in the end, for it gave him more reason to fight and survive for another day.

"Damn it. Why'd we have to have the car break down now of all times." The group's resident brainiac Saya Takagi huffed holding up a shotgun. While not the best fighter in the group, she was still willing to at the very least club one of Them to protect Alice. A twintail-haired pinkette who also wore glasses.

"No time to worry about it now." One of the group's two martial artists said holding up a rifle with a bayonet attached. Rei Miyamoto was an accomplished spear user, and ex-girlfriend of Takashi. Her early experiences in the outbreak of Them were especially traumatic seeing her previous boyfriend bitten, and transformed before her very eyes forcing Takashi to mercy kill him. She knew it was a nessesity given the circumstances, but it still took her awhile to forgive him, even with all the impromtu bonding the two made in the face of the outbreak.

"Umm has anyone seen Saeko?" An absurdly busty older blonde woman asked. Shizuka Marikawa was formerly the school nurse of their academy. Not as smart or good in a fight as anyone else in the group. She was still valued for her skills as a driver and medic.

"She's over there." Takashi said pointing up ahead to the advancing undead. The purple-haired swordswoman was already in the frey chopping up infected being after infected being with her new Katana. A gift from Saya's father for protecting his daughter during the outbreak during a brief moment of refuge at their place before it was overun by Them. A skilled warrior. She was also a tad of a sadist who relished in the violence this new world allowed her to indulge in.

"Okay. Let's go help her out." Takashi said. "Anyone without a weapon stay in the center of the group. Okay. Let's go!" He said as they charged in only to be overtaken by a flash of light.

* * *

 _(In another world)_


End file.
